


Koutali- Censored Version

by CapricciotheSpoon



Category: Cav Fanbots, Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Kinda cursed, kinda funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricciotheSpoon/pseuds/CapricciotheSpoon
Summary: Koutali was human at one point. No longer. How could something like this happen to someone like him?(Note: this is the censored version. There is an uncensored version on my account if you don't mind more gore)
Kudos: 1





	Koutali- Censored Version

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Koutali](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357506) by [CapricciotheSpoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricciotheSpoon/pseuds/CapricciotheSpoon). 



> As always with my fanbot works, I've got to thank the wonderful people on the Cavalcadium Discord server for continuing to have an open ear when I want to talk about my many fanbots. I really appreciate everyone there.

He was once Koutali Terracciano-Spyridatos. Who he was now, he had no idea. He had lost his humanity. He was, quite literally, a shell of his former self. 

Koutali was living life to the fullest, enjoying his life as a chef at his family’s multigenerational restaurant in Vicenza, Italy. Working alongside his grandparents, parents, and younger sister Pirouni, the restaurant was big business in their part of town. Koutali took life down a different path, though. While he was a wildly successful chef he was also part of a local mob. His duties were menial, low-ranking members never got the ‘good’ jobs, but it was enough to make enemies of a few powerful people. When in one mission that went particularly awry his identity was revealed and his enemies began to threaten his family. Koutali couldn’t stand it, they were completely innocent, and took their offer that if he left Italy never to return his family would be safe. 

And so Koutali moved to America in the winter of 1996, hopeful that a fresh start would help erase his mistakes of the past. He set up shop in a town in a little Midwestern town hoping that being on the other side of the country could help distance himself from what he left behind. Opening up a traditional Vicentian Italian restaurant that began to grow in popularity in the following years. He became a rather influential member of the community, well-liked by everyone for his welcoming nature and kind demeanor. Unfortunately, as he grew in popularity his image began to spread. In early 2001 his business had attracted the attention of a one of his former nemeses, a group of civilians whose families had been, well, let’s just say affected by Koutali’s actions in the mob, and they set out on a vendetta. 

Koutali wanted to let bygones be bygones. Sure, he had a questionable past, but that was years ago. He was a different man now, a better man. When the news came that one of his family members had been taken captive it hit him like a brick wall. They promised his family would be safe. They never went back on their word. And that got him theorizing, what if it wasn’t a member of the rival gangs? What if it was someone else, an unaccounted-for variable? That would be dangerous, he had no protection from wild cards. 

It was only a matter of time before he was tracked down by his enemies. After closing up shop one night, before he could realize anything was happening, he felt something hit the back of his head and then nothing. Absolute nothingness. 

\-----

When he awoke he was in a strange place; it looked like a mad scientist’s lab from some cheesy 60s sci-fi flick. He couldn’t remember anything about what had happened to him. But he couldn’t move. He was awake but he couldn’t move. Almost like sleep paralysis. He began to panic, what was going on? Where was he? How did he get here, and why didn’t he remember?!

As if on cue a face popped into his field of vision. A woman with disheveled hair, oil stains on her wrinkled apron, and a surprised look on her face. She pressed her hand to his chest and even though Koutali couldn’t feel a thing a smile began to creep its way onto her face. 

“I’ve done it!”

Koutali was confused. Done what? Was she responsible for whatever happened at the night he couldn’t remember? No, something about her seemed more curious than malicious.

“Why am I here?” he asked, his voice sounding strange, with an almost metallic tinge to it.

“Oh, er, that’s a long story.”

\----

The woman, Lisa Callisto, said that she had saved him from his demise and made him a whole new robotic body. Well, not completely whole. She tried to preserve as much as she could from his old self but it was difficult. And it had taken ten years. 

He was grateful, immensely so, but also filled with sorrow. His old life was lost to him, everyone he cared about likely had moved on from him. Not to mention how he would have to explain his new appearance, that wouldn’t be an easy task. How could he even move on with his life at this point? What was he going to do? Walk up to some business and go ‘Hello yes I want a job, oh am I wearing a mask? No. I’m a cyborg. Also I haven’t been around for the past 10 years- and no, I don’t have a telephone number. Or a house.’ Fat chance.

Lisa had an idea, though. The person she got her robotics skills in was her grandmother, Veronica, who worked at a company called Walter Robotics. According to her grandmother’s stories there was a manor in San Diego, not even half a day’s drive from Lisa’s house. She figured that if she could take him there they would know what to do with him; they had over a hundred years of robotics experience.

Even though Koutali was a grown man Lisa had begun to think of him as her son in a way, being so close to him and bringing him new life over the past decade. She dropped him off at the manor with her phone number and address ‘in case of an emergency’.

He always felt like an outcast at the manor. While the other bots had been made for a purpose and had long and intricate histories, he just existed to exist. He wasn’t even a full robot. Through a fear of the others hating him he closed up, developing a physical and emotional cold outer shell. 

That is, until he met the gang. Tip, Siren, Nacarat, Spoon, Luxine, and all the others, they forced him out of his apathetic zone of complacency. He was bitter at them for a good long while, he didn’t like being forced into social situations with other bots, but he began to warm up to them. He didn’t like to show it but he was beginning to care about them. He couldn’t look to the past any longer, now was time to look to the bright new future brought by his new family.


End file.
